el cumpleaños de Edward
by orisweetcullen
Summary: Despertar y encontrar a edward durmiendo placida y profundamente me da tiempo de prepararle su sorpresa de cumpleaños... hola pasen y lean es algo corto ya que es un one-shot


NOTA: Hola chicas aquí vengo con un nuevo fic es algo corto pero fue algo que escribí por el cumpleaños numero 111 de nuestro hermoso edward cullen así que si quieren pasar a leerlo adelante dejen reviews si les gusto y díganme en lo que puedo mejorar perdonen si se me pasan algunos errores , ya que soy nueva en esto . besos Orisweetcullen.

EL CUMPLE DE EDWARD

Despertar y encontrar a edward durmiendo placida y profundamente me da tiempo de prepararle su sorpresa de cumpleaños ... abrí el grifo de la regadera para darme una rápida ducha y relajar mis músculos con el agua caliente callendo sobre mi cuerpo desnudo, tomo una afeitadora y me empiezo a rasurar lentamente pasándolas por mis piernas mis axilas y mi coño.

A edward le encantara su regalo para la ocacion especial me compre un conjunto rojo de un brasier casi transparente que deja a ver mucho y una tanga de encaje la mas sexy que consegui en victoria Secret's.

al ponerme el conjunto decidí pasar de largo y no mirarme al espejo porque después no tendría el valor para que edward me vea a así , al meterme en la cama comienzo a despertar a edward con caricias por todo su cuerpo y besos

-Feliz cumpleaños dormilón , aquí esta tu primer regalo de cumpleaños , haz y pide lo que quieras - por dios , no podía creer que dijera esto.

Al principio parecía extrañado pero después de que se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer me tomo por las caderas besándome con todo el deseo y pasión que sentía hacia mi , hacia mi cuerpo haciéndome gemir excitando cada parte de mi ser , haciendo que me mojara y desesperaba cada de vez mas.

Me acostó en la cama mientras estaba encima de mi torturándome con cada caricia que le hacia a mi cuerpo con sus suaves manos tocando mis senos por encima de la tela del brasier haciéndome gemir cada vez mas

- Edward el regalo es para ti, no para mi - le dije mientras seguía besando y mordiendo cada parte de mi cuerpo ... Se detuvo

-Porque coño paras? Acaso no ves lo excitada que me encuentro?-

- Bella si dices que el regalo es para mi tienes que dármelo, levántate de la cama solo hazlo.

-Hice lo que me pidió y se acerco a mi con pasos firmes y demandantes , su mirada expresaba tanta lujuria que me excitaba mas y mas , se paro enfrente de mi y con sus manos me arranco el brasier haciendo que mis senos quedaran expuestos ante el , los cargaba excitados y muy sensibles

- Bella eres mi perdición - me dijo cuando me agarro de las caderas y empezó a devorar mis senos con su boca chupando, lamiendo y mordiendo mis pezones mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba al otro , era tanto el placer que sentía que me corrí con su solas caricias.

- Quiero que me toques, bella que me chupes mi polla y me corra en tu boca -

- Edward no se como hacerlo. – murmure.

- vamos princesa yo te guió solo déjate llevar- Me cogió de las manos y se las llevo el mismo a sus bóxer – Bajamelo y sácame la polla...Quiero sentir esas manos tan suaves sobre mi, esos labios chupándome y devorándome . Mis manos estaban en el elástico de su bóxer rozando con mis dedos su vientre ..

Mire su entrepierna.. Estaba excitado muy excitado se notaba como se le encogía cada vez mas esa tela que ahora le quedaba tan pegada a esa parte de su cuerpo, que con solo imaginármelo me hacia estremecer. Baje de tiro su bóxer y su polla salto erguida apuntándome rozándome grande y gruesa como la tenia , edward podrá ser romántico pero a la hora de sexo le gusta del bueno.

Me agache y agarre tu pene con mis manos moviendo las de arriba hacia abajo lento y luego rápido provocando que la habitación se llenara por los jadeos que le estaba robando a edward ... Joder no podía creer que yo lo tuviera en este estado . Me sorprendí cuando sentí las manos de edward en mi cabeza, pidiéndome mas y yo por obediente lo tome y lo lleve directo a mi boca introduciendo todo lo que pude de el lamiendo y mordiendo a este hombre masajeando sus testículos dándole todo el placer que pude . Sintiendo como salían los chorros de semen derramándose en mi boca chupando este amargo pero delicioso liquido.

- Bella auhh limpialo bien y trágate todo - murmuro entre jadeos mientras se corría en mi boca un liquido dulce y amargo , hice lo que me pidió me chupe a este hombre hasta la ultima gota pasando mi lengua por su glande haciendo que se excitara otra vez.

- Amo , ¿algo mas?- le digo , sabiendo que necesitaba mas le encanta demandar en el sexo tener el control y follarme duro y fuerte.

- date la vuelta, abre las piernas y las manos contra la pared niña mala- al hacerlo me arranca la tanga y los pedazos de tela caen al suelo dejándome completamente expuesta ante el . Me lo arrecuesta y me empieza a acariciar los senos , masajeandolos matándome con sus caricias que ahora se encontraban bajando por mi piel hasta llegar a mis caderas para pegarme mas a el , sintiendo esa polla tan erguida en mi trasero rosandolo

solté un grito cuando me lo introduce desde fuerte y profundo haciéndome gritar de. Dolor y placer a la vez , embistiendome tan fuerte y pegándome mas a la pared para no caer , sus embestidas aumentaban cada vez mas su ritmo haciéndome disfrutar de esto como la zorra que era.

-Edward creo que no puedo mas-

- no mi princesa aguanta que aun falta mucho - me dice mientras introduce por mi coño uno de sus dedos jugando en mi interior , frotándome esa parte tan sensible que me hacia delirar, estaba al borde .. la presión en mi vientre tan placentera cada vez aumentaba mas , edward estaba matándome con cada movimiento , con cada embestida profunda y fuerte.

-Edward no aguanto mas necesito liberarme -

-vamos bella córrete para mi , quiero probar que tan bien sabes -

esas palabras fueron lo que me libero y me hicieron explotar por completo corriéndome en sus manos mientras seguía su vai ven tan fuerte y profundo hasta que llego corriéndose en mi interior , jadeandome en el oído y mordiéndome el lóbulo de la oreja.

Edward salio de mi y se llevo sus dos dedos a la boca probándome y degustandome saboreando todos los fluidos que se encontraban en sus manos.

-Bella eres deliciosa , lo mas dulce que e probado.

el orgasmo que me domino en ese momento era tan desbastador que lo sentí en todo mi cuerpo estremeciéndome de pies a cabeza , el placer que me envolvió me dejo completamente cansada, sudada y agitada

- Edward - le digo acostándome a su lado -Feliz cumpleaños mi cielo te amo , espero que hayas disfrutado esto tanto como yo - le digo besándolo

Me agarra el rostro y me dice:

- Princesa me haces el hombre mas feliz y complacido de todo el mundo - besándome y riendo juntos disfrutando de nuestros cuerpos al máximo.

reviews?


End file.
